1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of gaming. More particularly, the disclosure relates to gaming devices utilized to operate games of chance.
2. General Background
Casinos typically provide a variety of games of chance that may be played by players. Some of those games of chance, e.g., Baccarat, typically derive a significant portion of associated revenue from players that are not active participants, but rather followers of other players that are deemed by such followers to be successful game participants. Such approach is referred to as back betting. The back betters or hoppers monitor active participants that are successfully playing a particular game of chance and then utilize the same game selections as those active participants. For example, the active participants may be seated at a game table in a casino. The back betters may then be standing or sitting behind such players to monitor the game selections of those players. Further, the back betters may regularly move from table to table in the casino to find the successful players.
Although such form of wagering is popular, the implementation is often chaotic and inefficient. For example, back betters typically have to find their way to various tables through crowds of other back betters. Further, the crowds of back betters often prevent other back betters from fully monitoring the game play of an active game participant.
As a result, some back betters, i.e., the back betters that get to a table before other back betters, often have an advantage. Such an advantage limits the potential participation of other casino customers as back betters, who may be discouraged from participating in back betting given that some back betters are able to obtain an advantage over other back betters merely by getting to one table from another faster than other back betters.